Loose Ends
by Elisa Trapt
Summary: Post Season 5, minus the last 10 minutes so no phone call from Kim. As the title suggests, Jack has some loose ends to tie up after his 5th and most harrowing day yet.
1. Loose Ends, Part I

Being a huge Audrey fan, I was less than pleased when Diane showed up on the scene at the beginning of Season 5. This is my attempt to resolve her and, I think, make peace with her.

As any fic writer, I work for feedback, so please don't be shy!

**Summary:** Post Season 5, minus the last 10 minutes (so no phone call from "Kim"). As the title suggests, Jack has some loose ends to tie up after his 5th and most harrowing day yet.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish they were, Jack and Audrey and the rest of the gang are not mine. I'm just taking them for a spin, and promise to return them in roughly the same condition I found them in.

**Loose Ends, Part I**

Jack Bauer woke with a start. Just as he had been every day for the past several days, he was disoriented for a few seconds before he remembered where he was. Who he was.

For the past eighteen months, he had started each morning by repeating "Frank Flynn" in his head like a mantra, to remind himself of his new identity, the person he had no choice but to become. And he had finally started to get used to it. More importantly, he had finally started to accept it - Jack no longer existed; Frank was his reality now. Going back wasn't an option.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

It had been almost a week now since the events unfolded that forced him out of hiding, which had thrown him right back into the thick of his old life. Almost a week since he helped expose the President of the United States for the traitor he was.

And the morning after, against all odds, he had woken up and found himself whispering, "Jack Bauer." He just wasn't entirely certain who that was anymore.

Jack sat up, ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, getting his bearings. He glanced at the space beside him and found it empty; the only evidence that someone had been there was the sheet flung to one side. For a moment, he panicked. But as he sat quietly, he heard the water running in the other room and smiled.

Audrey.

If anything good had come out of that God-forsaken day, it was her. He had her back. He didn't deserve her, Jack knew that. She had every right to hate him, to despise him, for everything he'd done and didn't do. Yet here she was. Loving him. Men like him did not get a second chance at this. Hell, they rarely got a first one.

But the gods of fate decided to smile down on him, and he was determined not to screw it up again. Which was why what he had to tell her this morning was not going to be easy.

Jack stood up and, after locating his boxers, made his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly. He found Audrey leaning over the sink, clad in a pair of shorts and a tank top, doing whatever it was women did when they stared at themselves in the mirror.

He leaned against the door jam and studied her. She had changed since last time he had seen her. For one thing her hair, which at the moment was pulled back in a hair band, was shorter.

But that was just physical. There were other less obvious changes as well. Audrey had always been strong, but there was a new toughness about her that hadn't been there before. She was more guarded with people, not as willing to trust. He knew that was his fault. And yet, he was more than impressed with her resolve. She had gone through hell the day of her kidnapping and his presumed death, and she survived where most others would have shut down. He didn't know too many people who would've come through something like that. Not to mention the nightmare with President Logan.

"Hey," he said at last. She glanced at him in the mirror and smiled. It was a smile that, every time he saw it, made him happier than he believed he had any right to be. One that he'd thought about every night for the past eighteen months. It was one of his worst moments when he forced himself to accept the fact that he was never going to see it again.

"Hey," she replied. "You were sleeping so soundly for once, I didn't want to wake you."

Jack nodded and walked up behind her, slipping his right arm around her waist, his fingers connecting with her bare skin between tank top and shorts. He nuzzled her neck as she tipped her head back against his shoulder and sighed.

He inhaled the scent of her. It was simple, airy. Something fruity, orange maybe, citrus definitely, but so light that it was the suggestion of the scent rather than the scent itself.

After only a week it still amazed him that he was allowed to do this, to touch her, to pull her close. He still suspected at any moment that someone would come to take her away. Or that he would wake up in that little rented room, alone, and realize that none of it was real.

"This got us into trouble yesterday," Audrey reminded him as he placed soft kisses along her shoulder.

"And the day before that," he answered, looking up and grinning at her in the mirror. She grinned back.

"Exactly," she said, swatting at his hand as he tried to push the strap of her top off her shoulder. "But the difference is, I have to be somewhere today."

Yet even as she said it, he knew that she would have let him turn her in his arms, let him lead her back to the bed where they had been spending most of their time together in recent memory.

But her words sobered him. Audrey was going to see her father. He was being released from the hospital this morning, miraculously not having suffered any serious injury from what should have been the fatal act of driving his own car off a cliff.

Jack had wanted to go with Audrey, but she gently persuaded him otherwise.

"I think I should go alone," she told him the other night, curled up beside him. "I know Dad's grateful to you for everything you've done for this country. I'm just not sure he's entirely comfortable with this," she said, indicating the space between them. Jack didn't like it, but he could understand the Secretary's feelings – his daughter was once again involved with a man who had caused her a great deal of pain.

"Okay," he'd murmured, wrapping his arms around her, "We'll do it your way."

Jack was brought back to the present when Audrey's elbow poked him gently in the ribs.

"Hey, are you with me?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm here," he said, once again meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"I asked what you're going to do while I'm gone."

_Damn it_. He wasn't ready for this yet. He hadn't come up with a way to tell her. He had even been toying with the idea of telling her after he returned.

Jack let go of her and stepped back.

"Audrey, I have to tell you something."

Audrey's eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath.

"It's something you may not like."

Audrey turned around to face him, her hands resting on the counter behind her.

"Jack, what is it?" she asked with a slight edge in her voice. He realized he had started to scare her without even meaning to. He tried to soften his tone.

"I have somewhere I need to go today."

She made an impatient sound. "Stop being so cryptic. Just tell me where–"

"Mojave." There, he'd said it. Audrey gave him a puzzled look.

"Mojave? What's in–" And then he saw as it clicked for her. "Oh." She crossed her arms, consciously or unconsciously he wasn't sure.

"Audrey, I'm sorry, I have to go. I promised both of them I would, and I owe it to them after everything th–"

She silenced him by holding her hand up.

"Jack, you don't owe me an explanation. You gave Diane and her son your word, and I know that means everything to you. If this is something you need to do, then go do it."

Jack didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure that if their positions were reversed, he would be so magnanimous. He knew he was asking a lot of her. And he could read in her body language that she wasn't as comfortable with it as she would like him to believe.

So instead of saying anything, he reached for her, and pulled her forward until he could tilt her chin up to kiss her softly, slowly. Until she knew in no uncertain terms that it was she he loved, and it was she he was coming back to. It was only she who made him whole.

"Thank you," he said quietly, pulling back and looking at her. Her eyes, the ones that always reminded him of smoke, met his. She reached up and touched his cheek, her expression unreadable.

"You'd better get ready," she told him.

"Yeah," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead before heading toward the shower.

When Jack emerged from the bedroom, showered and dressed, he found Audrey just about ready to leave. For an insane moment, he wanted to just grab her and prevent either of them from leaving. Things could change the moment both of them walked out the door. Life inside the cocoon of the hotel room was safe, just the two of them. Nothing else mattered here. Once they left, the real world would again have the ability to exert control over their lives.

Jack wandered into the kitchenette to pour himself the cup of coffee Audrey had left for him. As he stirred in his cream, she appeared in the doorway.

"Jack–" she started, and then stopped. He glanced up at her. He saw she wanted to say something, but clearly felt uncomfortable saying it.

"What is it?" he asked, turning toward her. She hesitated another moment and then said,  
"I don't want you to think…" she shook her head and started again. "What are you going to do about…You're not really supposed to leave the city."

That was true. The only reason he wasn't locked in a cell right now was that President Gardner had taken the good word of both Secretary Heller and Bill Buchanan that he wasn't going to disappear again. They had both vouched for him. And the condition was that he wasn't supposed to leave the city limits while the new president decided to what to do about Jack Bauer's resurrection. For even though he had exposed Logan, he still had a lot to answer for.

Jack nodded.

"I know. And I don't want to betray your father's trust. But Audrey, I wouldn't do it if it weren't important. I'll be careful."

A small smile flitted across her lips.

"I know you will," she said, stepping forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'll see you tonight?"

He touched her cheek.

"Yes."

And then she was out the door, leaving him with the feeling that he missed her already.

Jack found the keys to the SUV Bill had arranged for him, and headed down to the garage, finding the vehicle where he'd parked it days ago. Slipping into the driver's seat, he maneuvered the car out of the garage and headed into the morning LA traffic. He soon left the city behind him as he headed north, settling into the silence of the hour and a half drive.


	2. Loose Ends, Part II

Jack had been traveling around the country for about a year when he met Diane Huxley. He was tired, mentally and physically, from constantly being on the move, always looking over his shoulder. There had been that close call in Chicago that he still worried about. Someone other than the four people who kept his secret knew he was alive.

So when he arrived in Mojave, he had no intention of staying long. He found work, on and off, at the oil drill. He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He did his work quietly and efficiently, and stayed out of the way. But the foreman, Joe, took a liking to him, probably because he was a good worker, and invited him out for a beer after work with some of the other guys. At first Jack declined, having no desire to spend prolonged time with anybody, but he eventually relented, joining him on a couple evenings down at the local bar. He figured it would look stranger if he didn't.

On one such occasion Joe asked him,

"Frank, where ya staying?"

Jack's guard was instantly up, but he answered mildly, "At the motel up on Route 6, why?"

"Jesus, that hole?"

Jack relaxed and shrugged. It was just a casual question. "It's okay." Truthfully, he didn't really notice. Nothing much mattered to him these days, least of all the quality of his accommodations. As long as there was a bed to sleep in, he was fine with it.

"Listen," Joe continued, "The reason I ask is because I have a friend who's renting a room a couple miles from here. I've know her for years, a little down on her luck, jackass husband who left her and all that jazz. Her last renter just moved out a couple days ago, and I told her I would ask around the guys if there was anybody who needed it. You seem like a good guy, and I figured since you're new in town….you interested?"

Jack shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Okay, well," Joe asked the bartender for a piece of paper and a pen, "Here's the address if you wanna look into it."

Jack stuck the piece of paper in his pocket, not really having any intention of pursuing it.

But he found himself lingering in the town, finding it surprisingly easy to go unnoticed among the local population. And when he found the slip of paper in his pocket several days later, he thought, "What the hell?" Maybe he could stay here for a month or two before moving on.

He arrived at the modest house one evening after work. When he knocked on the door, a young man answered it, narrowing his eyes at Jack.  
"Yeah?" he asked, in that tone that only teenagers can manage quite right.

"Hi," Jack answered. "I'm looking for," he checked the paper, "Diane Huxley."

"Why?"

Jack almost smiled in spite of himself. This kid wasn't going to make it easy.

"I heard she may have a room to rent."

The kid shook his head.

"Sorry, we don–"

"Derek, knock it off!" a voice from inside the house called. A moment later, a woman in her mid-thirties with auburn hair appeared in the doorway, giving the boy a look as she pushed him to one side.

"Hi," she said in a friendly tone, "Are you Joe's friend? The one he told about the room?"

"Yeah, is it still available? Joe told me a few days ago…"

"Yes, it is. Please come in." She pushed the screen door open, and Jack stepped through. "I'm Diane," she said, offering her hand, which Jack shook. "And this is my son, Derek." The kid gave Jack a wary look before mumbling a greeting and wandering off toward the back of the house. Jack looked Diane in the eye and smiled.

"Frank Flynn," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Frank," she said. "I apologize for my son. He usually has better manners."

Jack shook his head. "It's fine."

"Well," she said with a smile, "Let me show you the room."

Diane led Jack through the house, and out the side door. The room was small, sparse, but it was clean, and, he had to admit, certainly a step up from the motel he was staying in now.

Jack nodded as Diane looked at him expectantly.

"I'll take it."

She didn't ask him for references – Joe's good word was apparently enough for her. For that, Jack was grateful. The less he had to make up about Frank's past, the easier it was. They agreed on the rent, and Diane handed him the key. He thanked her, and let her know he would probably be back in an hour or two after he gathered his things at the motel.

It was easy living at Diane's. She mostly let him be, and didn't ask any prying questions about him or his past, which had happened at a couple other places he had stayed at too long. She did invite him to join her and her son for a meal here and there, which he occasionally accepted. He found her kind and he enjoyed her company, the first person since he'd left his old life who seemed to take him at face value.

Her son, Derek, was another story. He obviously didn't trust Jack, and made that perfectly clear every time they happened to be in the same room together. Jack did his best to be friendly toward him, but Derek made it hard. He was surly at best when Jack tried to engage him in conversation. He didn't push too hard – he understood the kid was just being protective. Still, sometimes he just wanted to grab him and shake him.

Jack continued to keep himself busy during the day. There was the oil drill, and he picked up all the shifts he could. Joe knew to call him if someone didn't show up. When there was no work there, Jack would pick up some odd jobs he found in the local paper – the kind of day labor that paid decently if you kept your mouth shut and did your work. Jack had no problem doing that.

And he also found himself volunteering to help Diane out around her house. He noticed that there were some things in disrepair, and she was obviously not in a financial situation to have them fixed. Derek didn't appear to be doing anything about them either, probably because no one had ever shown him how. So Jack took it upon himself to fix a leaky sink here, repair some hanging shutters there. Diane would thank him profusely and try to pay him, which he categorically refused.

His nights were a different story. He rarely slept for more than a few hours, tossing half the night before sleep came to him. His thoughts invariably turned to everyone he left behind.

David Palmer. He owed that man his life several times over. It saddened him to think he would probably never talk to him again.

Tony and Michelle. They had risked everything for him. He hoped they were happy, that they were taking full advantage of their second chance. He knew Tony understood the value of that.

Kim. He could only guess what his death had done to her. Chloe said she had taken it hard. He had left her alone, without anyone. That he'd had no choice didn't lessen the weight of the guilt he carried.

Audrey. He purposely didn't ask Chloe about her. He couldn't. Every time he thought about her, an instant tightness settled into his chest. Where was she? What was she doing? Did she still think about him? Had she moved on with someone else? He would never know the answers to those questions. All he knew was that there were nights that he still woke up reaching for her, and all his arms ever found was an emptiness he couldn't fill.

Jack didn't think much about any relationships those days, let alone getting involved romantically with someone. The less contact he had with people, the better. He kept things friendly, but also kept a polite distance.

He was no fool though. As he spent more time with Diane, he noticed the way she began to look at him. It was fairly clear that if he wanted something more, she would be interested.

Yes, he found her attractive. He wouldn't be a living breathing male if he didn't. The curly red hair, the big doe eyes that had obviously seen some tough times yet still carried a certain innocence in them. And she was the first person in a long time who cared about what happened to him. Jack couldn't remember the last time someone had asked him such a simple question as how his day had been.

But he couldn't start anything with her. It wouldn't be fair on so many levels. He might have to disappear again at any moment. He didn't want to put Diane and Derek in any danger.

And though he knew it was absurd, that he had to find a way to let go, he was still in love with Audrey, plain and simple. It was ridiculous, of course, "Jack" was dead for God's sake, but the thought of being with another woman felt too much like he was betraying Audrey. He couldn't do it.

Except that one night, he almost did.

Jack was standing in the back yard one evening, enjoying the cool breeze that had kicked up after the hot sticky day. His room still felt like a furnace, and he knew he wasn't going to sleep anyway, so he had wandered out back. He could see the light on in the house and heard the water running through the open window, figuring either Diane or Derek was doing the dishes. He was standing at the fence and was just noticing that a little further down it was leaning precariously when Diane stepped out of the house and walked toward him, two bottles in her hand.

She handed him one of the beers and said, "You look like you could use one of these."

Jack took it from her, and took a grateful sip. The bottle was frosty cold, and the beer was refreshing.

"Thanks," he smiled, "That's just what I wanted."

Diane smiled back as they both lapsed into silence.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said a minute later.

Jack nodded in the direction of the sagging fence.

"I can fix that one of these days if you want. Shouldn't be too hard." To his surprise, Diane actually laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Is that really what you were thinking about?"

Puzzled, Jack answered, "Yeah, why?"

"It's just that, usually when people are out standing in the dark, they're thinking about something that's bothering them, or I don't know, wishing on a star."

Jack wasn't sure what to say. How could he explain to her that wishing on stars wasn't an option for someone like him?

So he said, "'Fraid not. I was just thinking about the fence. Guess I'm kinda boring," he tried to joke. But Diane fixed him with a stare.

"You're not boring, Frank," she told him. "A bit of a mystery, maybe. But not boring."

Jack looked away and took another swig of his beer. He could tell she was trying to tease him.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off, unsure where this conversation was headed. It was Diane who again broke the silence.

"Listen, Frank, I just wanted to thank you for all your help around here. I know you won't let me pay you for it, but I want you to know I appreciate it. It's been really nice."

Jack let out a breath, he was back on familiar ground.

"It's nothing, I haven't done that much. Anyone would have–"

"No, Frank, don't do that. Most people wouldn't have done any of it. So please just let me say thank you."

Jack paused for a beat and then nodded.

"You're welcome."

And then before he knew what was happening, Diane moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. She stepped back, and he stared at her, speechless.

She must have taken his silence as encouragement because she once again closed the distance between them, this time softly kissing his mouth.

Jack pulled back and found his voice. "Diane…I.…"

"Frank," she said quietly, "It's okay." And then she was kissing him for real. And despite himself, Jack found he was kissing her back. It had been so long since he'd had contact with anyone. So long since anyone had even touched him. She was warm against him, alive, and he reached his free hand up to touch the soft curls of her hair. He found for once that his mind was pleasantly blank as he lost himself in the sensation.

But a moment later the haze that had settled around his brain lifted as Diane tried to slip her arms around his shoulders.

_No! _his mind screamed. This wasn't right. It wasn't Audrey. _It wasn't Audrey_. Jack broke away from Diane abruptly, backing up. Diane looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

"Diane, I'm sorry. That wasn't…I shouldn't have done that." Now Diane looked more confused.

"Frank, I'm not sure I understand."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I can't explain it. I just can't do this." He continued to back up and then spun around, disappearing into his room, leaving Diane staring after him.

In his room, Jack splashed cold water on his face and sat down on the edge of his bed. It would have been so easy, he knew, to have followed her back inside, to have lost himself in her arms for one night. But where would that have left either of them? She would expect things from him he couldn't give her. And he wasn't prepared to explain to her how he still belonged to a woman he could never see again.

The next morning Jack found Diane in her kitchen preparing breakfast. She was turned away from him as he entered the room.

"Good morning," he tried tentatively. He saw her back stiffen.

"Morning," she answered in a perfunctory tone. Jack sighed quietly. He had to fix this.

"Diane, listen, about last night–"

She turned to face him.

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything, Frank."

"Yes, I do," he answered earnestly. "It was unfair to you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. And I don't want you to think it's because I'm not…interested. I'm flattered actually. It's just that…." He had no idea what to say.

Diane shook her head.

"You don't have to explain. It's personal, I get it. I have a knack for picking all the unavailable ones anyway. You might even say it's a talent." She saw the stricken look on his face, and smiled. "It was a joke, Frank. To lighten the moment."

Jack let out a breath and smiled back. "Right."

"Come on," she said, pulling out a third plate and setting it on the table. "Join us for breakfast."

It was a better reaction than he had hoped for. He had been convinced he would be packing his bags this morning and headed out of town. Instead, Diane's acceptance settled him. And though he was by no means ready yet, it was the first time since leaving Los Angeles that he considered the possibility that there may be a future for him. And it may be here.

Two weeks later, David Palmer was shot.


	3. Loose Ends, Part III

Jack pulled up in front of the house and shut off the engine. It had only been a week since he'd been here last, but it felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened. He stepped out of the car, and started to make his way to the front door. Just as he was about to knock, Derek walked around the side of the house. Derek peered at him for a moment, unsure who it was, and then his eyebrows lifted.

"Jack!" he said, taking a few hurried steps toward him, and then slowing down to a walk the rest of the way. "What are you doing here?"

Jack smiled. "Hey, Derek. I came to see you and your mom." Derek offered his hand, which Jack shook.

"I'm glad you're here."

Jack nearly smiled again. What a difference from their first meeting. And all it took was saving him from a hostage crisis. If only he'd known sooner, he thought ruefully.

"Me too."

Derek hesitated for a minute before asking, "Jack…all that stuff with President Logan. Was that…was that you?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I–" He was about to say more when the door opened, and Diane stepped out. She stared at him.

"Jack."

He stepped forward, unsure.

"Hi."

Derek looked from one to the other, and then said, "Mom, I'm going to, um, finish up out back. Jack," he asked, backing away from the two of them, "How long are you staying?"

Jack shook his head as he turned his eyes away from Diane and focused on Derek. "I don't know. But I'll come find you before I go."

Derek nodded and then disappeared back around the side of the house. Jack turned his attention back to Diane who still hadn't moved from just outside the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked at last. She shrugged.

"Sure." She turned and stepped back into the house, leaving Jack to catch the door before it slammed and follow her inside.

He found her in the kitchen with her arms crossed, leaning against the counter.

"Why are you here?" she asked immediately. "I thought you weren't coming back." It never failed to surprise him how direct she was. It had a way of leaving him feeling off balance.

"Diane," he began, "Before you left CTU the other day, we really didn't get a chance to talk. There were some things I wanted to say."

"Like what?"

Clearly, she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"First, I wanted to apologize. I know I said this before, but I never wanted to put you or Derek in any danger. Neither one of you should have ever been a part of that."

Diane's expression became a little less guarded.

"I know that. I know you wouldn't have purposely hurt either one of us. And I'm glad you're okay. Everything that happened with the president – I'm assuming you had something to do with that? I heard on the news something about CTU."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room. Jack tried to speak.

"Diane, I–"

"Frank–" Diane interrupted. She shook her head. "Jack," she amended, "Let me save you the trouble. I know you came here to smooth things out, to close this chapter in your life, I suppose. You're off the hook. For whatever it is you think you did."

Jack shook his head. "No, stop. That's not why I'm here. Well, not entirely. I mean, I wasn't happy with the way we left things, but I also came here to thank you."

"Thank me? Why? Didn't you already do that at CTU?"

Jack stepped closer to her, determined to get this out no matter how difficult Diane chose to be.

"You have to understand that before I came here, I didn't have anywhere to call home. I was constantly moving around, not staying in one place for more than a week or two. And when I first came here, I was only passing through. Six months certainly wasn't in my plan.

"But, Diane, you're the reason I stayed. You were kind to me at a time when most people wanted nothing to do with me. I was a man without a past, and people don't trust that. But I felt welcome here. It's important to me that you know that. It meant everything to me." Jack paused, unsure of Diane's reaction to his words as she had dropped her eyes to the floor. But he decided to continue.

"So, yes, I know I told you this back at CTU, and it's not really adequate for everything you did, but…thank you. You gave me hope during a difficult time."

Jack finished, and Diane at last met his eyes. It was clear why she had stopped looking at him as he could now see her eyes had filled with tears.

"What is it?" he asked. Diane shook her head, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Nothing. I…" she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "When I saw you out on the front porch a few minutes ago, I wanted to be angry at you. When Derek and I came home last week, it felt so empty here. And I knew you weren't coming back, at least not the way I wanted you to. It was easy to blame you since you weren't around to defend yourself."

"You have every right to be angry with me, Diane. I lied to you and I misled you."

"I know. But the thing is, Jack, I'm not mad at you. It's not in me. I realize you did what you did to protect yourself and the people you care about. I don't pretend to understand your world, but I think I understand you, whether your name is Frank or Jack. You're a good person, and you try to do what's right. That's all I have to know." Diane moved toward him and touched his face with her right hand. "I just wish circumstances had been different. I guess the timing wasn't right."

For the second time, Jack found himself at a loss for words. So instead he leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. He pulled back, and she smiled sadly.

"I just hope Audrey knows how lucky she is," she said.

Jack looked at her, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Jack," Diane said, "it doesn't take working at CTU to figure out certain things. You look more relaxed than I've ever seen you. And at least now I know she makes you happy. That makes it a little easier to let you go."

Jack spent a couple more hours in Mojave. He joined Derek in the backyard, where he was attempting to mend the same fence Jack had offered to fix. He gave Derek a few tips on what to do, and helped him get started. Derek, in turn, had a lot of questions about what Jack did and what had happened that day. Jack answered as much as he could.

He finally left in the early afternoon. He hugged Diane goodbye, and told Derek he could contact him if he ever needed to. And though he accomplished what he set out to do that morning, to find some closure for Frank, he also felt a sense of sadness, and maybe even loss, as he drove away.

When Jack opened the door to the hotel room, he was greeted with silence.

"Audrey?" he called out.

"In here!"

Jack moved down the short hallway into the living area to find Audrey sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, papers spread in front of her on the coffee table. Even with her glasses, looking tired and slightly disheveled, she was still beautiful. He smiled.

"Hi."

She looked up. "Hi."

Jack walked across the room, and sat down on the couch behind her so his knees were on either side of her. He kissed the top of her head and then began to gently massage her shoulders.

"How's you dad?" he asked.

"He's okay," she answered, taking off her glasses and rolling her neck to work out the kinks. "He's still pretty banged up, a lot of cuts and bruises. But he's going to be fine. He was certainly in good spirits when I saw him. His doctors are amazed at how well he's doing."

"I'm glad to hear that. And I would like to see him soon."

"Jack–"

"I know, not yet."

"No, what I was going to say was, Dad and I had a good talk, and I think he'd like to see you too."

"I'm not sure how I should take that," he said dryly.

"It's a step, Jack."

"Yeah, I know. What's with all these papers?"

"Just some work I'm catching up on. Mmm…that feels good," she said as he kneaded out a particularly stubborn knot in her neck. Audrey fell silent for a moment then asked, "How was your trip?"

She said it in a mild tone, but Jack felt her tense under his hands as she asked.

"It was fine," he answered. "Audrey, I know you weren't comfortable with my going to see Diane. But I needed to get some closure for that part of my life. And I did."

Audrey relaxed again. "Okay, she nodded, "I understand."

Jack leaned forward. "C'mere," he murmured in her ear. She turned halfway around, tilting her face up to him, and he slid his hand along her cheek, lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly and thoroughly. When he pulled back, she smiled.

"I missed you today."

He met her eyes. "Me too."

Jack tugged her up gently from the floor to join him on the couch, and then he pulled her with him as he moved to lie down. He wrapped his arms around her and heard her sigh.

He knew that later that night they would make love, just as they had every night since his return. But for now he was content to simply hold her, enjoy the feel of her pressed along his side, her head tucked against his shoulder, her hand lying softly on his chest, her right leg thrown over his. She was reassuringly solid against him, not some dream from which he would wake. He wasn't going to lose her like he feared – her every look and touch told him she wasn't going anywhere.

Jack was glad he went to see Diane and Derek, and he suspected a little part of him would always regret not knowing what life would have been like with them. How simple it could have been.

But simplicity had never really been a factor in Jack's life.

He still wasn't entirely sure who Jack Bauer was now, or in what direction he was going. And he knew in some ways he had little control over it. But as he held Audrey and closed his left hand over her right, he also knew all he needed to know right now – he was the man who loved this woman.


End file.
